My Beloved BodyGuard
by HeerinKim Jwoon Ryeo Uchimaki
Summary: Kim Ryeowook, seorang namja berparas cantik yang mencintai Body guarnya yang bernama Yesung. akan kah yesung juga memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya? tapi, kenapa yesung selalu saja menganggapnya seperti anak kecil?../"sebenarnya aku menyukainya. Tapi. dia selalu menganggapku sebagai anak kecil dan belum boleh pacaran, aku bingung—"/ Ga pandai bikin Summary/ YeWook Fanfic/ Read.


**My Beloved BodyGuard**

 **OneShoot**

Author :HeeRinKim

Pairing : Kim Jongwoon X Kim Ryeowook (Yewook)

Rated : T+ (mungkin)

Warning :Yaoi, BL, Boy X Boy, Basaha Amburadul, Miss Typo, Gak sesuai EYD, Alur kecepetan, Authornya Newbie DLL

DLDR! (Don't Like Don't Read!) tinggal click Back aja!

(Don't Be Silent Reader) kkk~^^

Hello, Aku bawa FF nih. FF Oneshoot pertama aku... sebelumnya aku mau minta maaf kalo FF yang aku buat ini banyak sekali kesalahan dalam penulisannya. Maklum aku masih Newbie... FF aku masih dikatakan jauh dibawah dibanding author lainnya

Tolong kasih Kritik dan Saran yaa~ biar aku bisa lebih baik lagi dalam hal menulis... Silahkan baca~

P.S : Ini FF terinspirasi dari Komik yang aku baca hehe... tapi beda kok,, banyak banget yang aku ubah-ubah sampe alurnya juga... dan harusnya ini FF MultiChapter tapi aku jadiin Oneshoot.. kalo MultiChapter ada NC'nya soalnya hehe.. Oh iya, jangan kaget ya kalo kalian merasa familiar sama FF ini, soalnya FF ini Pernah aku Publish di Akun Facebook'ku hehe… dan FF ini REAL BUATAN AKU.

~^ HeeRinKim ^~

.

.

Berlatarkan disebuah Sekolah elit bernama Sapphire High School, seorang namja manis kini tengah berdiri didepan gerbang sekolah. Kalian Bertanya kenapa ia berdiri disana? Yahh, tentu saja karena sekarang adalah jam pulang sekolah bagi para siswa-siswi sekolah elit itu, Terlihat dari kerumunan para siswa-siswi yang kini telah berhamburan dihalaman sekolah.

Ahh, tapi yang akan kita bicarakan saat ini bukanlah para siswa ataupun tentang betapa elitnya atau luasnya sekolahan itu. Tapi kali ini kita akan membahas tentang seorang namja manis berbadan mungil yang terbalut oleh seragam khas sekolahnya, bersurai coklat almond dengan wajah yang tak kalah cantik dari yeoja sekali pun. Siang yang begitu terik saat ini tak dihiraukannya, malah saat ini ia tengah menebarkan senyum manisnya kepada siapa saja yang menyapanya.

 **Ryeowook POV**

Hai, semua. Perkenalkan namaku Ryeowook, tepatnya Kim Ryeowook. Tapi kalian bisa memanggilku Wook-ie atau Ryeonggu kalau kalian mau.

Aku murid kelas 1 diSapphire High School ini—umm… sebenarnya ini hari pertamaku bersekolah di sekolah umum seperti ini, karena biasanya aku belajar dengan menjalani home schooling. Huuh ini semua karena Appa dan Eomma yang sangat over protek terhadapku. Ya, mereka takut jika nantinya ada sesuatu yang tidak diharapkan terjadi padaku. Mereka tidak mau aku terluka sedikit pun.

Ck, hei ayolah aku ini kan namja, yahh walaupun memang lemah dalam hal membela diri tapi… Hahh… sudahlah lupakan saja, mungkin meraka khawatir karena aku adalah anak tunggal mereka dan hanya aku yang dapat meneruskan perusahaan mereka kelak. Appaku seorang pengusaha besar di KIM Departemen Store, bukannya bermaksud sombong tapi memang keluarga kami termasuk dalan keluarga terkaya dikorea ini dan sangat disegani oleh banyak orang. Karena bisnis appa kini sudah merambat hingga keluar negeri dan telah membuka cabang-cabang baru disana.

 **Back to the story**

Saat ini aku berada diluar gerbang sekolah, menunggu jemputan dari kangin ahjussi—supir pribadi keluargaku. Sambil menunggu jemputan lebih baik aku mencoba menyapa teman-teman baruku, hihihi aku senang sekali hari ini. Hmm, jadi seperti ini ya rasanya bersekolah umum dan memiliki teman yang sebaya denganku?

"Annyeong Ryeowook-ssi" sapa seorang namja—yang kalau tidak salah bernama Lee Hyuk Jae. Kalian bertanya bagaimana aku tau namanya? Tentu saja karena dia adalah teman sekelasku, sebangku pula.

 **Ryeowook POV End**

 **..''..''..''..**

 **..''..''..''..**

"Annyeong Ryeowook-ssi" sapa seorang namja manis bernama Lee Hyuk Jae pada tokoh utama kita—Ryeowook .

"Eeh, Nado annyeong. ummm hyuk jae-ah, bisakah jangan memanggilku dengan nada formal seperti itu? Maksudku tidak usah pakai embel-embel 'ssi', bukan kah kita sekelas, jadi panggil aku Wook-ie saja ne." Ujar Ryeowook dengan lembut tak lupa dengan senyum manis yang tampak pada wajah cantiknya. Membuat Eunhyuk–atau siapa pun pasti akan—terpesona melihatnya.

"Ahh ne. geurae, kalo begitu Kau pun juga bisa panggil aku Eunhyuk saja ne?! cha.. jadi sedang apa Wook-ie disini sendiri? Bukan'kah seharusnya kau sudah pulang? Hei kau tau disini sangat berbahaya lho" ucap Eunhyuk dengan sedikit menakut-nakuti Ryeowook.

"E-eh, berbahaya? Ma-maksudmu disini ada ha-hantu atau pe-penculik ya?" Ucap Ryeowook terbata seraya semakin mendempetkan diri pada Eunhyuk, mungkin ia terhasut omongan jahil eunhyuk. Benar-benar mudah ditipu.

"Ya benar, katanya disini sering ada penculikan dan si penculik sangat suka menculik yeoja atau namja manis sepertimu lho!" ujar eunhyuk lagi dengan mimik yang sengaja sok di horror-horror 'kan.

"Ya! Jangan menakut-nakutiku Eunhyuk-ah, hei wajahmu juga manis kau tau! Jadi kau juga bisa diculik. Huweee eotteokae? Aku belum dijemput hiks aku tak mau diculik hiks hiks." ujar ryeowook panik dan kini ia malah benar-benar menangis dengan wajah yang pucat pasi.

"ahahahaha, kau ini menggemaskan sekali sih Wook-ah, aku hanya bercanda. Cup cup cup jangan menangis ne, lagi pula sekolahkan masih ramai jadi mana mungkin ada penculikan. sudah ne~ lihat kita jadi tontonan para haksaeng." ujar Eunhyuk sambil menenagkan Ryeowook seraya menghapus air mata yang mengalir dipipi putih mulus Ryeowook.

"YA! Jadi kau cuma mengerjaiku eoh? Kau menyebalkan." rajuk Ryeowook dengan menggembungan pipi dan mempoutkan bibir cherrynya.

Eunhyuk yang gemas dengan tingkah teman barunya itu, akhirnya tak tahan untuk tidak mencubit pipi yang lumayan chubby milik Ryeowook. "Hehehe, mianhae ne wook-ah,, abis kau lucu sih jadi aku ingin mengerjaimu deh" Eunhyuk hanya bisa nyengir sambil menggaruk pipinya—yang diyakini tidak gatal itu-.

Merekapun terus mengobrol dengan sesekali bergurau. Ya, Eunhyuk memutuskan untuk menemani Ryeowook sampai ia di jemput. Sangking asyik mereka mengobrol, mereka tak menyadari bahwa segerombolan namja menghampiri mereka.

"Hey, cantik. Mau main dengan kami?" ucap salah satu namja dengan name tag 'Park Hyungshik' itu sembari mencolek pipi ryeowook. "E-eh?! Aku ini namja tau, dan jangan panggil aku cantik!" sahut Ryeowook ketus, agak sebal juga karena dengan seenak jidatnya, namja tadi mencolek pipinya.

"Tapi kau memang cantik honey, jadi mau ikut dengan kami tidak hm?" tanya Hyungshik lagi dengan sebelah lengannya mengelus pipi ryeowook. "Hey, kau lepaskan ryeowook. Namja pabbo!" ucap Eunhyuk yang geram melihat sahabat barunya itu diganggu sekelompok namja berandalan dihadapannya.

"Aaaah, aku lupa tenyata ada temanmu juga yaa, dia cukup manis. Hmm tapi aku lebih tertarik padamu cantik" tak mengindahkan omongan Eunhyuk, Hyungshik masih saja terus menggoda Ryeowook. Walaupun yang bersangkutan malah menghiraukannya.

Hingga tiba-tiba seorang namja tampan dengan rupa bagaikan pangeran menepuk pundak Hyungshik, memembuat si empunya pundak menoleh pada namja tampan itu.

"Ehem, apa yang kau lakukan? Dia Miliku. Pergi dari sini sekarang juga!" ucap namja tampan itu sakrasme dan penuh penekanan disetiap kata yang terlontar dari bibirnya, dengan sorot mata Onyx yang dingin tertuju pada Hyungshik.

"Che, dasar pengganggu. Teman-teman ayo kita pergi saja. Ck, lain kali aku akan merebutnya darimu, Camkan itu" desis Hyungshik emosi pada namja dihadapannya.

Namja tampan itu tampak tak mengindahkan ancaman dari Hyungshik, dengan sigap ia malah memeluk Ryeowook posesif dan menenggelamkan kepala Ryeowook didadanya—karena tinggi Ryeowook hanya sebatas dada namja tampan itu—tanpa perduli jika sekarang mereka menjadi bahan tontonan haksaeng disekolah Ryeowook. Banyak yang membicarakan betapa serasinya mereka, atau bahkan memandang dengan tatapan iri , yah jangan lupakan fakta jika sekarang banyak fujodanshi yang mengambil gambar mereka dengan kamera hp atau sebagainya. Melupakan Eunhyuk yang terdiam karena shock sambil memandang keduanya.

"Tuan muda, apa kau baik-baik saja? Apa ada yang terluka?" ucap namja itu, memandang intens pada wajah cantik Ryeowook yang kini berhiaskan semburat merah muda dikedua pipi putihnya. Dan dengan senyum lembut Ryeowook pun membalas.

"Aku baik-baik saja Yesung hyung. Hei, kenapa kau jadi memanggilku tuan muda?" ucap Ryeowook heran. Ya, namja tampan yang kini kita ketahui bernama Yesung atau lengkapnya Kim Jongwoon itu biasanya selalu memanggilnya dengan panggilan **'Ryeonggu'** tapi kenapa tadi ia memanggilnya dengan sebutan **'Tuan Muda'**?.

Walaupun sebenarnya Yesung adalah anak dari Kangin ahjussi—sekaligus body guardnya. Tapi sejak kecil ia tidak pernah memanggil Ryeowook dengan embel-embel tuan muda. Baru kali ini ia memanggil dengan sebutan itu, membuat ryeowook sedikit tidak suka dengan sebutan itu.

Yesung terkekeh kecil. "Hyung hanya menggodamu saja Ryeonggu-ya, nah ayo kita pulang" sahut Yesung santai. Mendengar itu, Ryeowook hanya merengut dan memukul pelan lengan Yesung.

"Eh? Bukan kah hyung harus kuliah, lalu kenapa ada disini? Bagaimana dengan kuliah hyung?" tanya Ryeowook yang sadar jika bukankah seharusnya dijam-jam segini Yesung harus kuliah.

"Hyung pulang cepat, maka dari itu hyung yang menjemputmu. Apa kau tidak suka dijemput oleh hyung?" Balas Yesung dengan lembut sembari membukakan pintu mobil dan mempersilahkan Ryeowook untuk segera masuk kedalam mobil.

"Aniya, Ryeong suka kok. Kajja masuk!" Ryeowook pun masuk kedalam mobil, tak lupa ia berpamitan pada Eunhyuk yang beberapa saat tadi terlupakan karena terlalu asyik mengobrol dengan body guardnya itu. "Eunhyuk-ah aku pamit pulang ne~ gomawo sudah menemaniku bye bye~" pamit Ryeowook seraya melambaikan tangan pada Eunhyuk. Lalu mobil itu melaju, meniggalkan Eunhyuk yang masih setia terpaku hingga mobil yang ditumpangi Ryeowook menghilang dipertigaan jalan.

Kini pikirannya sedang berkecamuk akan pertanyaan-pertanyaan tentang siapa namja yang tadi bersama Ryeowook. Kekasihnya kah? Ahh tapi namja tadi kan memanggil Ryeowook dengan sebutan 'tuan muda', tapi tadikan Ryeowook juga memanggilnya 'hyung'. Apa dia salah satu pelayan atau body guardnya yang kebetulan hanya dekat dengannya saja ya? 'Aakkhh Mollaseo!' batin Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk yang tak mau ambil pusing pun beranjak untuk segera pulang.

 **.**

 **^YewookYewook Yewook Yewook^**

 **.**

Dalam perjalanan menuju rumahnya, Ryeowook tak henti-hentinya mengoceh tentang bagaimana menyenangkannya saat ia disekolah tadi. Yang hanya ditanggapi oleh Yesung dengan senyuman tipis, atau hanya gumaman dan anggukan. Ah, bukan. Bukannya Yesung tak perduli pada tuan mudanya itu. Hanya saja saat ini ia harus berkonsentrasi untuk menyetir, ia tak ingin mencelakai tuan mudanya itu, karena ia sangat menyayangi dan akan selalu melindungi ryeowook. Tentu saja. Bukan'kah itu memang tugasnya sebagai body guard?.

"Kyaaaaa, Hyung lihat mereka berciuman dijalan" teriak Ryeowook dan dengan innocentnya dia menunjuk-nunjuk kearah pasangan yang sedang memadu kasih tersebut.

 **Pluk.** Hingga sebuah tangan kekar menutupi matanya "Kau belum pantas melihat itu Ryeonggu-ya" ucap Yesung memperingati sembari sebelah tangannya yang bebas ia gunakan untuk menutup mata Ryeowook.

 **Plak.** "Ya! Hyung, aku ini sudah besar, sudah dewasa dan umurku sudah 17 tahun tau!" ucap Ryeowook. Ia heran, kenapa Yesung hyung selalu saja menganggap dirinya masih kecil dan belum pantas untuk melihat hal-hal yang berbau dewasa. (a/n : ya iyalah ga boleh, umurnya aja masih 17 tahun -_-)

Melihat Ryeowook yang merajuk dengan pose menggemaskan dengan wajah merona malu, bibir cherrynya yang dipoutkan, dan tak lupa tangannya yang bersedekap dada—pose ngambek ala Kim Ryeowook—itu Yesung hanya terkekeh lalu menjawab.

"Benarkah uri Ryeonggu sudah besar? Tapi orang dewasa tidak pernah berkata seperti itu lho saat melihat pasangan yang sedang berciuman, apalagi sampai merajuk dan mempoutkan bibirnya" goda Yesung pada Ryeowook. Ck, Yesung ini benar-benar ya, suka sekali menggoda Ryeowook dan membuatnya tambah merajuk. Tapi jujur, bagi Yesung melihat tuan mudanya kesal sampai merajuk adalah kesenangan tersendiri untuknya, melihat raut wajah Ryeowook yang menggemaskan ketika merajuk sungguh sangat menghibur.

Tapi bagaimana dengan Ryeowook? Saat ini ia tengah menenangkan jantungnya yang tiba-tiba saja berdegup cepat dengan memalingkan wajahnya kearah kaca mobil saat dirasanya kini pipinya mulai memanas dengan dibubuhi semburat-semburat merah muda.

'Ukh, jangan sampai detak jantungku terdengar Yesung hyung. Akh, aku malu.' batin Ryeowook sembari mencoba menormal 'kan detak jantungnya itu. Ya. Sebenarnya tokoh utama kita ini sudah lama menyukai namja tampan yang berstatus sebagai body guardnya. Dan ia berencana akan mengutarakan perasaannya jika sudah menemukan(?) waktu yang tepat.

"Cha, kita sudah sampai rumah. Kajja turun Ryeonggu-ya!" ucapan Yesung pun mau tak mau membuyarkan lamunan Ryeowook. "E-eh, su-sudah sampai ya?" balas Ryeowook kikuk. Lalu ia pun membuka pintu mobil dan bergegas masuk kedalam rumahnya—yang bisa kita katakan sangat besar itu—meninggalkan Yesung yang hanya Menaikan sebelah alisnya melihat tingkah tidak biasa dari ryeowook.

 **..,,..,,..,,**

 **#MalamHari**

 **..,,..,,..,,**

Disebuah kamar bernuansa ungu muda dengan pernak-pernik jerapah dimana-mana, tepatnya disebuah kasur queen size diruangan mewah itu. Seorang namja cantik—yang kita ketahui bernama Ryeowook itu—tengah meringkuk sembari memeluk boneka jerapah kesayangannya. Umm sebenarna dia belum tidur, melainkan sedang melamun, yah mungkin ia sedang memikirkan kejadian tadi siang.

 **RyeowookPOV**

Akh, aku bingung kenapa setiap kali berdekatan dengan Yesung hyung jantungku sering berdebar kencang saat ia tersenyum lembut padaku, apalagi saat ia mulai menggoda ataupun menjahiliku. Mungkinkah aku menyu—ahh bukan, mungkinkah aku benar-benar mencintainya? Tapi… yang membuatku heran dan kesal adalah kenapa Yesung hyung selalu memperlakukanku seperti anak kecil. Akan 'kah Yesung hyung memiliki perasaan yang sama seperti perasaanku padanya?

 **CTAAARR!**

"Kyaaaaaa….." Refleks aku berteriak dan menggulung tubuhku dengan selimut saat tiba-tiba suara pertir terdengar dan sukses untuk mengagetkanku. 'ukhh kenapa tengah malam seperti ini ada suara petir sih. Hiks aku takut..' Namun tak berapa lama kemudian aku mendengar suara ketukan pintu yang disusul dengan seseorang yang memanggil namaku.

 **Tok Tok Tok.** "Ryeonggu-ya~" eh? Suara Yesung hyung? Aku pun bergegas lari untuk membukakan pintu . "Eh? Hyung ada apa malam-malam kemari?" tanyaku sekedar basa-basi. Hehe.. sebenarnya aku sangat senang Yesung hyung datang kemari sih.

"Hyung khawatir padamu, sejak dulu kau takut dengan suara petirkan?!" Tanya—yang menurutku seperti sebuah pernyataan dari Yesung hyung, tak lupa senyum lembut menghiasi wajah tampannya. **'Deg'** akhh jantungku berdebar lagi. OMO pipiku memanas, reflex akupun segera menutupi pipiku dengan kedua tanganku.

"Ryeonggu-ya, kenapa diam saja eoh? Apa kau sakit hmm?" tanyanya lagi dengan tangannya yang mengelus lembut rambutku. Aku yang ditanyapun langsung saja memeluk tubuh tegap Yesung hyung—alih-alih menyembunyikan wajahku yang kini tambah merona hebat.

"H-hyung, bisa temani aku sebentar?" ucapku ragu. Bisa kurasakan kini Yesung hyung tengah membalas pelukanku. "Tentu saja, hyung akan selalu menemanimu Ryeonggu kecil" sahutnya lembut degat telingaku. Aku pun melepaskan pelukanku lalu beranjak masuk diikuti Yesung hyung tepat dibelakangku dan kami pun berbaring dengan Yesung hyung yang mendekapku. **'Deg DegDeg'**

 **..''..''..''**

 **CTAAR..CTAARR…** suara petir terus bergemuruh bersahut-sahutan dengan detak jantungku yang semakin lama semakin berdebar cepat. Bukan. Jantungku berdebar bukan karena aku takut dengan petir yang masih terus bergemuruh. Jantungku berdebar karena saat ini aku tengah didekap oleh orang yang aku cintai. Aku pun semakin melesakan diri didekapanya.

"Tidurlah, hyung akan menutupi telingamu agar kau tak mendengar suara petir itu lagi" ucapnya membuyarkan lamunanku, sebelah tangannya ia gunakan untuk menutup sebelah telingaku—karena saat ini posisi kami berbaring miring, otomatis telingaku yang sebelah lagi tertutup bantal. 'Kalau begini mana bisa tidur! Ku harap Yesung hyung tidak mendengar detak jantungku yang semakin berdebar kecang ini' batinku dan bisa kurasakan pipiku kini memanas lagi.

"Sudahlama ya, tidak begini—" gumam Yesung hyung pelan, yang tentu saja masih dapatku dengar. "—Dulu, kita sering tidur bersama seperti ini kan?" lanjutnya.

"I-iya." sahutku singkat dan melesak untuk semakin mendekapnya, menenggelamkan wajahku didadanya. Benar sekali, dulu saat kami masih kecil kami sering sekali tidur bersama. Tapi… Yesung hyung sudah berubah, dia sudah dewasa dan selalu saja menganggapku sebagai anak kecil yang harus selalu dilindunginya. Aku itu.. juga sudah berbeda dari diriku yang dulu, aku sudah 17 tahun. Aku juga ingin merasakan yang namanya berpacaran. Berpacaran dengannya. Bagi Yesung hyung aku ini dianggap apa? Apa hanya sebatas adik dengan kakak atau tuan muda dengan body guardnya? Atau boleh kah aku berharap jika hyung juga mencintaiku?. Memikirkan itu entah kenapa membuatku jadi mengantuk, apalagi sekarang yesung hyung tengah mengelus-elus rambutku yang membuatku tambah nyaman. Hingga perlahan kesadaranku mulai menipis dan memejamkan mataku. dapat kurasakan kini Yesung hyung tengah menyelimutiku dan mengecup lembut keningku, lalu sayup-sayup kudengar suara pintu yang terbuka kemudian tertutup kembali. Sepertinya Yesung hyung telah keluar dan kembali kekamarnya. Dan bersamaan dengan itu kesadaranku pun menghilang dan mulai berlabuh didunia mimpi.

 **End Ryeowook POV**

 **#Pagi Hari Disekolah**

Disepanjang lorong koridor sekolah yang lumayan lenggang, Kim Ryeowook berjalan dengan langkah gontai kearah ruang kelasnya dan hanya sesekali membalas sapaan-sapaan yang dilemparkan teman-temannya padanya.

"Wook-ah, annyeong!" sapa Eunhyuk saat Ryeowook telah sampai ditempat duduknya—disamping Eunhyuk. "Hey, kau kenapa hm? Ceritalah padaku apa yang mengganggu pikiranmu, bukankah aku sahabatmu, mungkin saja aku bisa membantumu" ucap Eunhyuk yang melihat wajah murung Ryeowook. Yang bersangkutan hanya menumpukan kepalanya diatas meja dengan arah pandang yang melihat kearah Eunhyuk.

"Eunhyuk-ah, kau tau—" ucap Ryeowook lirih dengan memberi jeda pada ucapannya "—semalam Yesung hyung tidur dikamarku, sebenarnya aku menyukainya. Tapi.. dia selalu menganggapku sebagai anak kecil dan belum boleh pacaran, aku bingung—" jeda lagi untuk menghela napas "A-aku, ingin menyatakan perasaanku padanya." ucap Ryeowook dengan pipiyang merona.

Eunhyuk yang mendengarnya lalu bertanya "Hhmm, apakah Yesung hyung yang kau maksud adalah namja tampan yang kemarin itu" tanyanya yang dibalas dengan anggukan dari Ryeowook. Mengerutkan dahinya untuk berpikir, Eunhyuk pun mendapatkan ide yang menurutnya cemerlang. "Aha! Wook-ah aku punya ide, nah besokan tanggal 14 Februari bertepatan dengan hari valentine. Bagaimana jika kau buatkan dia kue coklat lalu kau nyatakan perasaanmu padanya." jelas Eunhyuk panjang lebar. Mendengar ide yang dirasanya tak buruk itu, Ryeowook pun bangkit dan kembali semangat, lalu ia pun memeluk Eunhyuk sang sahabat "Gomawooooo Hyuk-ah, jeongmal gomawo." ucapnya sembari melepas pelukannya, yang dibalas dengan senyum dan anggukan dari Eunhyuk. "Cha~. Kalau begitu aku akan membuat kue coklat usai pulang sekolah nanti." serunya dengan pipi merona.

"Ne, ne. lebih baik sekarang kau tenang dulu. Dan duduk manis, karena sebentar lagi bel masuk akan berbunyi dan pelajaran pertama akan segera dimulai." Ucap Eunhyuk memperingati sambil menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah hyperaktif ryeowook.

 **..,,..,,..,,**

 **..,,..,,..,,**

Ryeowook tengah belari dengan tergesa ditangga dari lantai dua, terlihat seperti sedang mencari seseorang—tentu saja terlihat dari tingkahnya yang mengedarkan pandanganya kekanan dan kekiri.

"Ahjussi! Kangin Ahjussi" panggil Ryeowook ketika kebetulan kangin—supirnya yang merangkap sebagai ayah dari Yesung—melintas didepannya.

"Ah ne, ada yang bisasaya bantu tuan muda?" Tanya Kangin sesopan mungkin pada tuan mudanya itu. "E-eh anoo… dimanan yang lain? Appa, eomma, dan.. Yesung hyung?" balas Ryeowook pada Kagin dan sedikit mengecilkan suaranya saat menyebut nama 'Yesung' namun masih terdengar oleh Kangin.

"Oh, tuan dan nyonya besar berangkat keluar negeri untuk beberapa hari kedepan, kalau Yesung hari ini dia ikut seminar di universitasnya dan kemungkinan pulang besok" jawab Kangin. "oh, kalau begitu terimakasih ahjussi" ucap Ryeowook dengan senyum yang melekat pada wajahnya. "ya, kalau begitu saya pamit keluar tuan muda" balas Kangin lagi.

Sepeninggalan kangin, Ryeowook memekik senang "Yes! Ini kesempatan. Aku akan mencoba bembuat coklat" kikik Ryeowook dengan nada senang. "Semoga Yesung hyung mau menerimannya" gumamnya.

 **..''..''..''..''..''..''..''..''..''..**

Terlihat Ryeowook yang kini tengah mengenakan apron ungu, sedang mengumpulkan bahan-bahan yang ia perlukan—setelah sebelumnya melihat buku resep yang tergeletak di meja dapur-. Saking seriusnya mencari bahan, Ryeowook tak menyadari bahwa kini ada seseorang yang tengah menghampirinya. "Sedang buat apa?" Tanya sosok itu. "Aku mau buat kue coklat!" sahut Ryeowook tanpa menoleh kebelakan—dia belum menyadari siapa yang bertanya.

Sambil melihat buku resep sosok itu pun membuka suara lagi "aku sih, suka truffle yang ini" ucapnya. Ryeowook membalikan badan dan… "Gyaaaaaaaa… H-hyung! Kenapa ada dirumah?! Bu-bukan kah hyung sedang seminar?" kaget Ryeowook bertanya dengan kaku saat mengetahui bahwa orang yang tadi bertanya padanya adalah Yesung. 'Gawaaat, eotteokkaeyo?' batinya panik.

"Hmm, tadinya hyung ingin mengambil barang yang ketinggalan dirumah" balas Yesung masih dengan membaca buku resep tadi. "Coklat untuk valentine ya?" Tanya Yesung lagi yang kini sedang memandang Ryeowook. 'ah! Bagaimana ini? Rencanaku bisa gagal' batin Ryeowook.

Tak mendapatkan tanggapan, Yesung kembali bertanya "Coklat untuk siapa Ryeonggu-ya?" tanyanya. "A-aku…ah! Mau ku be-berikan pada na-namja chinguku" ucap Ryeowook asal, mendengar itu Yesung membelalakan matanya, ya ia kaget karena setaunya Ryeowook tidak memiliki kekasih sama sekali. Dengan cepat Yesung berkata "Hah?! Namja chingu? Ryeonggu-ya, kau mana punya namja chingu."

Ryeowook semakin gelagapan "Pu-punya kok, a-aku ditembak dia baru-baru ini. Kebetulan aku ingin memiliki kekasih, maka dari itu ku terima dia sebagai namja chinguku" sergah Ryeowook cepat, lalu ia menutup mulutnya dengan cepat dengan mata yang membulat ketika menyadari apa yang ia ucap tadi. 'Dasar mulut bodoh! Aku ini bicara apa sih? Kenapa malah berbohong. Aku gengsi sih' runtuk ryeowook dalam hati.

"Ingin punya kekasih ya? Boleh saja asalkan berpacarannya tidak berlebihan" ucap Yesung memperingati dan tersenyum. Namun bila diteliti senyuman Yesung terlihat seperti senyuman yang dipaksakan dan jika kalian melihat kearah matanya, disana terlihat ada setitik rasa kecewa mendengar ucapan Ryeowook. "Arraseo. Hyung sendiri pasti pernah pacarankan?" Tanya Ryeowook. Masih dengan senyum palsunya Yesung menjawab.

"Hyung tidak pernah pacaran kok, soalnya hyung harus memperhatikanmu.. hahh tak hyung sangka tenyata Ryeonggu sudah punya kekasih. Kalau begitu hyung pergi dulu ya." ucap Yesung lalu beranjak pergi.

Selepas kepergian Yesung, Ryeowook masih tertegun karena tidak sengaja melihat rawut kecewa diwajah Yesung. Dan lagi apa katanya tadi? 'tidak pernah pacaran' dan 'harus memperhatikannya'? apa maksudnya. "Apakah aku boleh berharap padamu hyung?" lirihnya. Lalu ia pun beralih untuk melanjutkan membuat truffle yang disukai yesung.

 **^Yewook^Yewook^Yewook^Yewook^**

Pagi ini setelah bagun tidur, dengan sigap dan semangat yang membucah Ryeowook bergegas untuk memasuki kamar mandi. Hanya dengan 30 menit Ryeowook selesai mandi lalu mulai memilih-milih manakah baju yang cocok untuk ia kenakan hari ini. Dan akhirnya pilihannya jatuh pada t-shirt putih dengan model V-neck dipadukan dengan cardigan berwarna senada. Lalu mengenakan celana sebatas lutut berwarna hitam tak lupa dengan sepatu kets berwarna hitam pula. Setelah itu ia pun turun untuk sarapan.

"Pagi semua" sapa Ryeowook pada semua pelayannya. Dan dibalas dengan serentak dari mereka. Ryeowook duduk dimeja makan dan melahap makanannya—setelah berdoa tentunya. "ah, bisakah kau tolong panggilkan kangin ahjussi?!" titah Ryeowook pada seorang pelayan yang kebetulan berada didekatnya. "Baik, tuan muda" patuh pelayan tersebut. Tak lama kangin pun datang.

"Tuan muda, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" ujar Kangin. "Ne, ahjussi kapan Yesung hyung pulang?" Tanya Ryeowook. Yang dibalas oleh Kangin "Mungkin beberapa jam lagi tuan muda" balas Kangin. Ryeowook mengaggukan kepalanya mengerti. Lalu ia pun beranjak untuk melihat cuaca dari jendela.

"wah, ternyata sedang gerimis ya? Huhh untung saja sekarang hari minggu, jadi aku bisa menjemput Yesung hyung. kalau begitu aku ambil payung dulu" gumam Ryeowook lalu bergegas mencari payung. Setelah ketemu langsung saja tanpa pamit terlebih dulu ia keluar rumahnya tak lupa ia membawa coklat hasil buatannya.

Selama diperjalanan tak henti-hentinya Ryeowook menampakan senyum bahagia dibibir cherrynya dengan guratan rona merah dikedua pipinya. Membuat siapa saja yang melihat jadi ikut merona melihat wajah manis Ryeowook. Tak terasa kini ia telah sampai di Universitas tempat Yesung kuliah.

"Ahh, itu Yesung hyung" pekiknya senang saat melihat Yesung baru saja keluar dari gerbang universitasnya bersama teman-temannya. Ryeowook hendak berlari untuk menghampiri Yesung, namun terhenti tatkala melihat seorang yeoja tengah menghampiri Yesung. Sayup-sayup ia mendengar percakapan antara Yesung dengan yeoja tersebut.

"Oppa, mau pulang ya? Mau pulang bersama?" Tanya yeoja itu pada Yesung. "Boleh saja, wahh kau baik sekali ne.." balas Yesung lalu tersenyum. "Jinja oppa? Kyaaa.. sebagai gantinya kapan-kapan teraktir aku yaaa~" ucap yeoja itu kegenitan. "Issshh, kau ini. baru saja aku memujimu" ucap Yesung lagi.

"Hei, Yesung. Apa kau tidak takut pacarmu marah jika tau kau jalan bersama yeoja lain eh?" Tanya salah satu teman Yesung. "Pacar? Yang mana eoh?" Tanya Yesung bingung. Temannya yang mendengar itu pun hanya bersweet drop ria "Tentu saja namja cantik itu.. tuan mudamu itu lho Yesung" ujar temannya lagi. "YA! Kalian jangan berlebihan dia itu hanya sebatas tuan mudaku yang harus selalu ku lindungi saja." ujar Yesung lalu memalingkan pandangannya "Sudahlah lebih baik kita pulang." ujar Yesung lagi. Lalu mereka pun membubarkan diri.

 **..::..::..::..**

Dilain sisi, Ryeowook yang mendengar itu merasakan sesak didadanya. "Jadi, hanya sebatas tuan muda dan body guard ya." gumam Ryeowook lalu setetes cairan bening mengalir dari pelupuk matanya. "Jadi kata-katanya yang waktu itu ia bilang harus memperhatikan ku, maksudnya itu karena aku seorang tuan muda yaa.. hiks" Ia pun berlari menuju rumahnya tak perduli jika payung yang tadi dikenakannya terbang tertiup angin.

 **..,,..,,..,,..,,..**

 **..,,..,,..,,..,,..**

 **Cklek.. Blaam!**

Ryeowook memasuki kamarnya lalu menutup (baca: membanting) pintu kamarnya dengan keras. Setelahnya ia pun menghempaskan tubuhnya di kasur dengan posisi menelungkup dan membenamkan wajahnya pada bantal, hanya isakan tangis yang keluar dari bibir cherrynya. "Hiks ja-jadi hiks bagi Yesung hyung, a-aku hanya tuan muda yang harus dilindunginya saja ya?! hiks hiks.." tangis Ryeowook semakin menjadi. Tak terasa ia menangis dalam posisi seperti itu sudah 1 jam lebih.

Hingga indra pendengarnya mendengar ketukan pintu dan suara seseorang yang membuatnya menangis—Yesung—. "Ryeonggu, kenapa kau tidak turun? Dan kenapa kau menangis eoh?" Tanya yesung seraya menghampiri Ryeowook yang masih betah dengan posisinya yang terlungkup. Tangan Yesung bergerak untuk mengelus surai basah Ryeowook "Kenapa kau menangis? Jawab hyung!" Tanya sekaligus titah Yesung pada Ryeowook, karena pertanyaan sebelumnya masih belum dijawab juga.

"Sudahlah,diam saja!" bentak Ryeowook yang masih kesal pada Yesung. "Ryeonggu-ya, kenapa marah-marah? Apa kau bertengkar dengan namja chingumu?" Tanya Yesung lagi—yahh walaupun tak dapat dipungkiri ia masih kaget karena bentakan Ryeowook. dia heran pasalnya baru kali ini ryeowook membentak seseorang.

"Tidak kok hubungan kami baik-baik saja. Aku mau pergi kasih coklat padanya dan aku akan menciumnya" gertak Ryeowook lalu mengambil kembali coklat disampingnya lalu beranjak turun kasur—sebenarnya Ryeowook hanya ingin keluar saja. Yesung yang mendernya tak mampu menyembunyikan kekesalannya. Ia mengepalkan tangannya hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih lalu berlari menghampiri Ryeowook yang sudah akan membuka pintu. Namun sebelum itu terjadi Yesung mencegahnya.

 **Sreeet…Braaak!**

Dengan cepat dan sigap Yesung membalikan tubuh Ryeowook, lalu mendorong Ryeowook hingga membentur pintu kamar lalu menghimpitnya diantara dirinya dan daun pintu kamar."Kim Ryeowook, Apa kau sadar dengan apa yang kau bicarakan itu hah? Kau belum pantas melakukan hal itu!" Ucap Yesung meninggikan nada suaranya. Ia benar-benar kesal kali ini.

"Belum pantas? Belum pantas apanya hyung? Aku sudah besar, dan jangan perlakukan aku seperti anak kecil. Kalau memang belum pantas, biarkan aku latihan denganmu dulu hyung" Ucap Ryeowook, tanpa sadar ia pun lansung melumat bibir Yesung secara tiba-tiba.

 **'** **Chuu~'.** Yesung mebelalakan matanya kaget, namun sedetik kemudian wajahnya berubah tambah kesal dan melepas lumatan yang diberikan Ryeowook. "Baiklah jika itu yang kau mau" ucap Yesung dengan nada dingin dan datarnya, lalu menyeret Ryeowook kembali ke kasurnya dan mendorongnya agak kasar ke kasur itu hingga terdengar suara **'Bruuk'** ia pun mulai menindih tubuh mungil itu lalu tanpa basa-basi lagi langsung melumat kembali bibir mungil Ryeowook dengan ganas "Mmmpphh.. Hyummmpphh…" Ryeowook memberontak dalam ciumannya tangannya mendorong-dorong dada Yesung, namun tenaganya seakan terserap oleh ciuman yang dilakukan oleh Yesung itu.

"Sshhhh…Akh, hyu-hyunghh hiks… hen—tikhaann hiks.." isak Ryeowook kaget saat kini tangan Yesung mengusap dan memilin nipplenya dari luar T-shirt yang ia kenakan. kedua tangannya yang masih berontak itu pun kini ditahan oleh Yesung diatas kepalannya.

"Ngghhh…" desah Ryeowook tatkala lidah terlatih milik Yesung menerobos masuk dalam rongga mulutnya, mengecap habis rasa yang ada disana dan tak lupa mengabsen seluruh deretan giginya lalu setelahnya menghisap kuat lidah pasif Ryeowook dan ciumannya kini mulai menuntut. Ryeowook mendorong dada Yesung "Hiks…su-daaahh ahh hiks" isak Ryeowook sembari mencoba menahan desahannya.

'Hiks Aku takut..' batin Ryeowook shock masih mencoba berontak dari pangutan Yesung, Ciuman Yesung kini beralih turun keleher jenjang Ryeowook. Wajah Ryeowook memerah padam dengan cairan bening yang kini mulai membasahi pipi putih mulunya, dengan napas yang masih terengah-engah ia mencoba berbicara.

"Hiks Ye-yesunghh hyung.. hen-ahh—hentikanhh hiks" desah Ryeowook merasakan saat kini yesung menciumi dan menggigit leher dan daerah perpotongan antar bahunya. "uugghh~ Hentikaannn!" dengan sisa tenaganya Ryeowook menendang perut Yesung, hingga Yesung terjatuh kelantai. Hingga terdengar sebuah debaman keras.

Tanpa menghiraukan rasa sakit diperutnya, Yesung kembali bangkit, wajahnya menggambarkan kemurkaan "hn. Sudah puas hmm? Baiklah! Jika kau ingin menemui kekasihmu itu. Silahkan! Pergi saja sesuka mu" usai berkata seperti itu Yesung beranjak meninggalkan ryeowook yang masih shock. "Ba-baru kali ini a-aku melihat Yesung hyung semarah ini, hiks eotteokkae aku membuatnya benar-benar marah" gumam Ryeowook amat lirih air matanya kembali meluncur deras. "A-aku harus menjelaskan semuanya. Ya, semua kebohongan ini" lanjutnya lalu menyeka pipinya yang basah dialiri air mata, ia pun berlari keluar kamar dan menuruni tangga dengan tergesa demi mengejar Yesung.

"Ahjussi, apa ahjussi melihat Yesung hyung?" Tanya Ryeowook pada seorang koki dirumahnya saat telah santai dilantai bawah. "Oh, Yesung. Dia baru saja keluar rumah, tuan muda" ucap sang koki. Tanpa berkata apa pun lagi, Ryeowook segera melesat keluar dari rumahnya , tak lupa membawa coklatnya—untuk Yesung.

 **^Yewook^Yewook^Yewook^Yewook^**

Disepanjang Jalan Ryeowook terus menangis sambil mencari keberadaan Yesung. 'Yesung hyung, kau pergi kemana?' bati Ryeowook. 'aku takut dia membenciku' pikirnya. Ia pun berhenti berjalan lalu menangis sejadi-jadinya dijalan yang sepi itu.

'Aku bodoh! Kenapa aku tidak jujur saja dari awal sih' runtuknya lagi. Namun tak lama seorang namja menghampirinya, dengan sengaja namja itu mencolek dagu Ryeowook. "Hey, Manis. Kenapa menangis hmm? Kau masih ingat aku kah?" ucap namja tersebut yang ternyata adalah Hyungshik—namja yang tempo lalu juga pernah menggangunya.

"Ah! Kau menangis karena ditolak oleh seseorang yaa?..." Ucap Hyungshik lagi saat pandangannya tertuju kearah bingkisan yang ada ditangan Ryeowook—coklat. "…Hei, kalau kau ditolak, lebih baik kau bersamaku saja. Ayo ikut aku" lanjutnya dengan tangannya menarik tangan Ryeowook. "A-akkh Lepas! Lepas kan sunbae!" Ucap Ryeowook memberontak saat tangannya ditarik. "Diamlah! Ikuti saja aku!" bentak Hyungshik geram lalu tangannya semakin mencengkram tangan mungil Ryeowook. "Hiks A-appo~ hiks lepas sunbae. Le-…"

 **Buuaaggghh.** Belum sempat Ryeowook menyelesaikan perkataannya, tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang menghantam wajah Hyungshik lalu menariknya menjauh. "Ryeonggu-ya, neo gwaenchana?" ucap sosok yang menghanjar Hyungshik—yang tenyata adalah Yesung. Ryeowook yang ditanya diam saja karena masih dalam keadaan shock.

"Hei,kau! Kau ini bagaimana HAH? Sudah tau kekasihmu itu tidak mau dipaksa dan minta dilepaskan, Ah! aku ingat padamu, kau adalah orang yang sama dengan yang tempo hari mengganggu Ryeowook kan?" Ucap Yesung murka dengan tangan yang mencengkram kerah Hyungshik. **Buaaaggghh**. Sebuah pukulan kembali dilayangkan kewajah Hyungshik hingga sudut bibirnya robek. "Kau! Kau ini kekasih yang tidak baik untuk Ryeowook!" Nadanya kembali meninggi serta menusuk secara bersamaan dengan wajah dinginnya. Ia kembali akan melayangangkan kepalan tanganya.

"Stop! Sudahlah hyung, lepaskan dia" ucap Ryeowook sembari memeluk Yesung dari belakang, menghentikan gerakan tangannya yang tadinya akan dilayangkan pada wajah Hyungshik. Ia pun melepaskan cengkramannya pada kerah Hyungshik. "Enyahlah, jangan kau berani-berani dekati Ryeowook lagi!" seru Yesung sakrasme. Ia pun berbalik untuk menatap Ryeowook.

"Ryeonggu-ya, sudah kubilang kan jika berpacaran yang biasa-biasa saja, sudah Uljima ne~" Ucap Yesung lembut sembari memeluk tubuh mungil Ryeowook—melupakan kejadian beberapa saat lalu yang membuatnya kesal, kejadian saat dikamar Ryeowook tadi—tangan kanannya ia gunakan untuk mengelus punggung sempit—kecil—Ryeowook . "hhhahh, Hyung minta mulai sekarang jauhi namja itu, putusi namja itu! kau membuatku khawatir" pinta Yesung dengan menghela napas berat.

"Hiks, hyung. Dia bukan namja chinguku. Hiks hiks aku berbohong soal aku yang memiliki namja chingu, mianhae hyung." Isak Ryeowook didada bidang Yesung yang lumayan kekar.

"H-hyung…" panggil Ryeowook pada Yesung. Yang disahut dengan 'hn' oleh yesung. "Anoo~, se-sebenarnyaa~, a-aku menyu—ahh aniya. Aku mencintaimu hyung.." ucap Ryeowook tergagap dan tambah mengeratkan pelukannya pada Yesung. **'Deg'** mendengar itu, jantung Yesung serasa ingin melompat keluar, perasaan dan tubuhnya menjadi terasa ringan lalu otot-otot disekitar bibirnya naik membentuk sebuah senyuman tulus, dengan membalas tak kalah erat pelukan Ryeowook. "Akhirnya. Akhirnya perasaanku terbalaskan, Gomawoo~ gomawoo Ryeonggu baby~" ucap Yesung bahagia.

Ryeowook yang mendengar itu, sontak melepaskan pelukannya. Dan menatap kearah mata onyx Yesung, mencari setitik kebohongan dipantulan mata itu. Namun nihil, ia tak menemukan kebohongan apapun dimata Yesung. Dimata yang menatapnya teduh itu. "Jinja? H-hyung ka-kau? Se-sejak kapan? tapi sikapmu selama seperti tidak sedang menyukaiku" Tanya Ryeowook masih tak percaya. Yesung tersenyum lembut "Hyung sangat mencintaimu semenjak kita kecil baby~, maka dari itu hyung selalu melarangmu ini itu dan memperlakukanmu layaknya anak kecil, agar kau tidak akan meninggalkan hyung dan akan selalu bergantung pada hyung terus. Agar hyung dapat selalu bersamamu selamanya Ryeonggu-ya" jelas Yesung panjang lebar. Mata Ryeowook membelalak tidak percaya. "Sa-saranghaeyo Hyung. Jeongmal Saranghae.. hiks" ucap ryeowook bahagia diselingi dengan isak tangis bahagianya.

"Nado. Nado saranghae Ryeonggu-ya. Jadi, apa hyung boleh menjadi namja chingu mu?" Tanya Yesung sembari membelai pipi Ryeowook lembut. Ryeowook menganggukan kepalanya malu-malu. Pipinya kini berubah merah karena pengakuan dan perlakuan lembut Yesung yang tertuju padanya.

Lalu seiring detakan detik, wajah merekapun saling mendekat, hingga mereka bisa merasakan hembusan napas masing-masing dari mereka. Mempersempit jarak yang ada dengan mata yang perlahan terpejam. **Chu~** "Mmmpphh"sebuah kecupan lembut Yesung daratkan dibibir mungil Ryeowook dan melumatnya perlahan dan tidak menuntut. Hanya beberapa menit berselang mereka menjauhkan wajah masing-masih dan saling berpandangan dengan senyum yang terukir dibibir masing-masing.

"Saranghae Kim Ryeowook, jeongmal saranghaeyo" Ucap Yesung lembut, dan kembali mempersempit jarak diantara mereka, tanganya menuntun tangan Ryeowook untuk mengalungkan kedua tangan itu dilehernya. Lalu mereka pun kembali berciuman dengan mesra dibawah sinar mentari yang mengintip malu-malu dicelah bangunan tempat mereka berdiri, yang menyorot kearah mereka—kearah sepasang kekasih baru yang tengah berciuman dengan panasnya dijalanan yang sepi.

 **FIN...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HeeRinKim:**

Hello, Aku author Newbie disini.. Bagaimana menurut kalian tentang FF ku ini?

Aku Yewook & Sasunaru Shipper lho~ #GakAdaYangNanya. Mohon maaf kalo ada Typo bertebaran atau kesalahan dalam penulisan..

Yaudahlah Mohon beri Saran dan Kritik ya^-^v

Review? Please.. ^^


End file.
